Rigel X
Rigel X was the tenth planet of the Rigel system. :A few different versions of Rigel X have been given, and for clarity each is presented separately below. :Both Star Charts' Beta Rigel X and the Decipher RPG's moon Rigel XB, aka Kolhor, are intended to be the canon Rigel X seen several times in ''Star Trek: Enterprise, though differ in that one is a planet, the other a moon, one is a Federation member, the other neutral. By apparent coincidence, this version, particularly Decipher's, is similar in concept to the Rigel IV presented in .'' :Though both are gas giants, FASA's Onot is a little smaller than Jupiter, so it likely is not the same as Decipher's double-Jupiter-sized Rigel X. FASA's Rigel X and its moons are the least similar to the canon version, hence they are placed last. Decipher version Rigel X, was the tenth planet of the Rigel system, in the Beta Quadrant. It was a Class J superjovian gas giant, twice the size of Jupiter. It emitted radiant heat. ( ) Kolhor Rigel X was best known for its moon, Rigel XB, or Kolhor, which was often called simply "Rigel X" itself. Kolhor was a large Class H moon, with a gravity of 0.8 g. It was a cold desert world, 45% covered in water ice and snow, with a thin oxygen– atmosphere. The radiant heat of Rigel X kept the moon just barely livable. ( , ) :The has the planet Rigel X warmed by Rigel itself. Nevertheless, Kolhor was home to some 2 million people from many species, and 100,000 Orions, including both permanent residents and itinerant traders, spies, mercenaries, and starship crews from many worlds ( , ). They formed a cosmopolitan society based entirely around trade, and managed by a corporate government. Nearly all their activities took place indoors and underground, in Kolhor Station. ( ) It was known as the "Rigel colony" to Starfleet in 2161. ( ) Rigel XB was officially an independent and neutral world. ( ) History Formerly an Orion research facility, Kolhor Station was founded during the Fourth Orion Empire some 30,000 years ago. Ever since, it has served as the primary trade entrepôt (a tax-free trading post and trade-route intermediary) of the Rigel system. Even the most ancient civilizations who'd forgotten their navigational data for the other worlds of Rigel still possessed complete records for Rigel XB. ( ) The very first Starfleet vessel to visit the Rigel system was the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), when Captain Jonathan Archer tracked the Klingon Klaang and the Suliban Cabal to Rigel X in 2151 ( , ). It returned in 2155 with Shran to track Orion slavers that had kidnapped Aenar from Andoria ( ), and again in 2161 to find Shran's kidnapped daughter Talla ( ). Since that time, Starfleet activity has only increased, both at Rigel X and in the rest of the Rigel system, but was never without incident. The development of dilithium mining on Rigel XII brought increased profits to Kolhor. It was still in business and unchanged in the late 24th century, even after the Dominion War, and remained neutral and independent. ( ) Activities Kolhor Station covered approximately 400 square kilometers, and was situated on a libration point at which Rigel X was visible for 50% of the time, and unseen for the rest. The surface was mainly spacecraft landing docks and repair bays, while the rest of the station facilities were underground, going down for kilometers ( ), with a commercial habitation complex 36 levels deep ( , ). It included many individual trade entrepôt''s, supply bays, workshops, homes, and various forms of night-time entertainment. It was densely packed, and even natives could get lost if they got far out of their familiar areas ( ). It also contained cold slum areas for the homeless and impoverished transients. There was also a slave market operated by the Orion Syndicate. ( ) As well as the possibility of trade, Kolhor Station produced hydroponically grown food, water harvested from the ice, and a variety of other supplies and services to passing ships, along with decadent entertainment for R&R. Those on the station also mined and refined Helium-3 and antimatter from Rigel X's orbit, which they sold on. A defense grid dating back to the Fourth Orion Empire protected the world from most attacks bar the most extreme, while Rigel X's outermost position in the system and reduced gravity made navigation easy, thus making it an attractive place to trade. It was considered a gateway between the wider galaxy and the mysteries of Rigel. ( ) Fauna The world was also home to a species resembling a large fly and several colorful butterflies ( ). :''As Rigel XB has an oxygen–argon atmosphere in ''Worlds, it is possible that the argon atmosphere–dependent slug "Sluggo" from the , immediately following "Broken Bow", came from Rigel XB.'' Geography ; Mountains : Aojet Mountains • Dartal Mountains • Intovarr Mountains • Vrantik Mountains ; Valleys : Darjet Valley ; Ice Fields : Drevik Ice Field • Keltiv Ice Field • Torivan Ice Plain • Vical Ice Straight Star Charts version |Warp = |Population = 35.9 million Human |Capital = Rigel Trade Complex |Gravity = |Diameter = |Equatorial circumference = |Length of day = |land mass = |altimage =| |}} Beta Rigel X was the tenth planet of the Beta Rigel star system, in the Beta Quadrant. It was a Class P planet. It had one moon. It was a member of the United Rigel Colonies, an interplanetary political state consisting of it and Beta Rigel II, Beta Rigel IV, Beta Rigel V and Beta Rigel VI. This became a member of the United Federation of Planets in 2202. Its capital was the Rigel Trade Complex. Rigel X had a population of 35.9 million people, consisting mainly of humanoid s and many other species. ( ) FASA version Rigel X, also known as Onot, was the tenth planet of the Rigel system. It was a ringed Class A gas giant with 17 moons. Like Rigel IX and Rigel XI, Onot was an impressive giant, the largest of the three, with rings and many moons around it. Many of these moons were home to automated mining facilities, while the largest supported small, drab, boring mining towns. These were corporation-owned, with access restricted. Onot had a gravity of 3.7 g and a 10-hour day. It had a total surface area of 12,443,238,000 square kilometers. About 21% of its makeup was normal metals and 5% radioactive elements, with trace amounts of industrial crystals, gemstones and special minerals. ( ) External Links * Category:Rigel system Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Orion colonies Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:tenth planets